The Potter Family
by Youikina
Summary: Harry find out that he does have family, just not in his dimension. Using the Potter family ring, he goes to save one of his family members from the Marines. It seems that not only is he the head of the Potter family, but the name Potter holds a lot of power in this world. Harry is gathering his family. Mentions of Dursley abuse! No pairings yet!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea just hit me. There have been so many Harry goes to the One Piece world, and saves Ace. There has not been a single story I could find that Harry goes there to find family.**

**I hope you like it. No flamer reviews!  
**

**From Youikina  
**

**P.S. do not review about my bad grammar**

* * *

Harry ignored everything around him in annoyance. Why on Earth was he sent back here in the first place? Oh that is right, Dumbledore! That bastard who wants to control every existence of his life. How dare the man get away with hurting him like this!

He wanted to leave this world, he just wanted to be absolutely free. If there is a way he could leave and be free, he would take it. It has only been a week since the end of the school. He would rather be fighting Voldemort, then being starved here. Voldemort would at least give him a fighting chance.

Click.

Click.

Harry turned to the window, to see a very different type of bird. It is a type of hawk, he is certain. However, he did not know what kind of hawk the bird is. Opening the window as fast as he could, he gave sigh when he did not heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle.

The bird made itself at home on his bed, ruffling his black feather. Harry could only sigh, before coming close to the bird. The Hawk looked up at him, giving him a hard look. The hawk stretched his leg out, Harry saw a very old piece of Parchment.

With a sigh, he grabbed the parchment. It has been so long since he actually read anything. His so called friends were given orders not to write him. Since he found out about their betrayal, he really did not care what they did.

He opened the parchment, which began to glow. Quickly, he dropped the parchment. As soon as the parchment hit the floor, it vanished. In the place of the parchment is a trunk, a book, and a ring. Very slowly, he gave the items a once over.

Then he noticed the name of the book, _The Potter Family_. There is a book about his family! Without any fear, he picked up the ring, placing on his desk, before grasping the book. Using the light of the moon, he opened the book to page one.

_Who ever you are,_

_If you have this book, you are a member of my family, and in need of some help or freedom. My name is Segar Potter. I am your ancestor. While attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I had a confrontation with the Malfoy clan. A member of the Malfoy clan used an experimental curse on me. Instead of getting cursed, I ended in another dimension all together. It seems I ended in a very bad time, there was a war going on. I knew a group called the World Government was going to win. Although I did not agree with them, I agreed to help them. I used my magic to modify memories.  
_

_One of the requirements for my help, is that if any of my children or the descendants ever decide to follow the pirate profession of that world, that under no circumstances are they allowed to execute any member of our family. The only exception is that if the family member is already dying.  
_

_This book has everything to know about the family, including the current information too. It is a self updating. It will have the history of the history of both worlds. The most important thing is that the ring is not only the head of household ring, it will allow you to go to the other world, and return. If you are in desperate need of freedom, then I wish you luck on your journey.  
_

_I suggest reading the book before you do anything. The best thing about the book, is that it has a spell on it. It will only take you a day and a half to read everything.  
_

_From  
_

_Your Anscetor  
_

_Casper Arlen Potter  
_

_P.S. The phoenix beside you has been bound to our family for hundred of years. No one can intercept your mail if you send it with him. I know he looks like a hawk, but he is a Phoenix.  
_

Harry stared shocked at the book, before a smirk a way across his face. This would be a way to get stronger, and get away from here.

The next two days, he spent every minute going through the book. There were several shocked facts. First, the book showed his finances. It seems that Dumbledore and his minions have been taking a lot of money from him. With a quick letter to Gringotts, he has his assets frozen until he went there personally to speak with them. He immediately got a response that it was done.

The second fact is the fact that he literately owns the Daily Prophet. He owns ninety percent of the shares. With this, he got a smirk. He would deal with them when he got back. The third fact is that Malfoy family owes him a lot of money, and that he is going to be head of the Black Family. The fourth fact is that he owns Hogwarts as well. It appears that while the founders came up with the idea of the school, they did not have enough money to start the school. Hogwarts Castle is the former Potter Manor. He owns the forbidden forest, and almost all the land surrounding the castle. Apparently, that little village is there illegally. He would have to get them to pay rent or get off his land. The fifth fact is that the School Board should not even exist.

The sixth fact is that he is related to the Queen through blood. Since he is related, he could see all the History of the Wizarding world dealing with the Queen. The Ministry of Magic should not exist. Several laws that currently exist are against one of the main regulations that were in the contract that was made with Wizarding People.

The Seventh fact, he could make these fruits that can give anyone any power. However, if the fruit was stolen from the family, which many of them where, the eater would loose the ability to swim. There is a spell that he could use to reverse the effect.

The eighth fact, he has family in the other world. He has six members that are related to him. The first is a man named Monkey D. Dragon. He is a revolutionary. The second is his son Monkey D. Luffy, he is a pirate. The third is Gol/Portgus D Ace, a pirate as well. The fourth is a man named Shanks, a pirate. The fifth person is a the only women family member he has. Her name is Nico Robin. The final person is Monkey D. Garp, a marine.

As he read the history of all his family members, he felt rage at this world. How dare they do some stupid things like they have done. It appears that every single family in that world knows his family's name. Though to them, it was only a legend. They do not know the deal that was stuck, only that his ancestor used to be all powerful. Apparently, his family has more power then this celestial dragons, nobles, and the admirals.

Then he found it. Portgus D. Ace is to be executed in fourteen hours! They were going to break the contract with his family. He felt very protective. His family is going to be murdered.

He got to the end of the book. All he needs to do to go to the world is to tell the ring exactly where he wanted to be or who wanted to be next to.

Grasping the ring, he shoved it right on his ring finger. Grasping his trunk, he pushed the button that would shrink it down. Shoving it in pocket, he put the ring in front of his mouth. He did not notice the book vanishing to appear in the trunk later.

"Take me to Portgus D. Ace," he whispered.

The world around him changed. It is hot! Too hot! It felt as if he is in a volcano! All he could feel is blazing heat, he put his hand to block whatever is coming at him. A powerful force started to push him back. His back hit something. His hand felt like it is on fire. Ignoring his pain, he shoved his magic towards the heat source, throwing it back.

"Why you brat," snarled the man in front of him. His vision cleared to show fighting all around him. He forgot time moved much faster in this world then it did in his own. He glared at the admiral in front of him. This red suit guy is glaring at him, angered that his plan got interrupted.

"How dare you attempt to kill a member of the Potter family," he snarled at the Admiral, unconsciously using magic to amplify his voice. Everyone heard what he said. Head shot towards to him, gasping in shock. Although he is dressed in the rags from the Dursley family, his magic is seconds from lashing out again. He knew that every one could feel it.

Whispers broke out, causing the admiral to take a step back in shock.

"Please, the Potter family is a myth," snarled a younger marine, going to step forward. A flash, the young Marine is being held back. Harry just stared at the fleet admiral in front of him. This is Sengoku something.

"Can you prove it, the ring," asked the fleet admiral, giving a nervous look. Harry nodded, before holding up his burnt hand, which is healing extremely fast. On his now healed finger is the Potter family ring. Sengoku took a step back in shock, his mouth slightly hanging open.

Harry decided to pull a card. He had a feeling that he is being watched by many people. Looking over, he saw a snail on the ground watching. This must be one of the snails that he read about.

"You are lucky that Gol D. Roger was already dying or you would be facing the wraith of my family," he said, giving a angry look, pushing a little bit of aura out. It is trick the book told him of. It seemed to work. Since he was born in the other world, his aura has a total different feel then the ones here.

The nervous looks the marines gave him, as he took a step forward.

"Breaking a magical contract, considering the ones you use with the strongest of your Marines, would have killed all of them," he said, before gasps rang through the marines. By killing this pirate, it would be like killing the strongest Marines! How on earth is that possible?

The Marines and Pirates did not notice that they are no longer fighting each other, they are just watching the powerful boy glaring at their leader.

"What can we do to make up for this mistake," said Sengoku. Harry could tell that the Fleet Admiral is scared. Although, he was good at how badly he was sacred. With the power his ancestor used to help the, it would have that power against them.

"There are a few things that need to be done first. The wanted posters of Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon, Nico Robin, Portgus D. Ace, and Shanks are to put on to capture ONLY. You may fight them with all your strength, but no intentional killing. For the price attempting to kill Ace, you will allow every single pirate here to leave. They will take their dead, giving them a proper funeral," started Harry, seeing the relieved look from all the pirates. "If they do not have a way to leave, you will give them one. You will take them to any island. You must wait one full day before you and capture them again."

"That is acceptable," said Sengoku, holding his hand out, trying to keep him calm. The pirates all looked relieved. They get to leave in peace. The former prisoners seem the most relieved. Ignoring, he turned to the Luffy and Ace, giving them a sad smile.

"If I remember right, the Celestial Dragons would be royalty unless they harmed a member of the Potter family," asked Harry, before Sengoku froze where he stood. The bird guy knew he spoke the truth. Who knew his ancestor was so smart.

"That is a true fact," said Garp, coming forward. The large male has his arms crossed, giving him a hard look.

"Then they are not royalty anymore. Those bastard dared to murder one of my own," he spoke, before both eyes went wide.

Mouths widened even forth. The world Nobles murdered a Potter! That is outrageous. The reaction from the people watching the fight on the big screens on a separate island, was absolute shock.

The reaction on Marineford is more shocked. This male in front of him has that much power. What on earth did this family do to get that much power? This boy has the power to remove the world nobles from power.

"Who did they murder," asked Sengoku. The man is more shocked then anything. How could the Celestial Dragons be so stupid.

"This child was not a natural born Potter. He was invited into the Potter family. Blood does not matter to us, family is family. Attacking an invited member of the Potter family is just like attacking a natural born. There is more then way to invite anyone into the family. That right does not just belong to the head of household. It can be saying welcome to the family. However, you must say the name of the family. The way used to invite this person into the Potter family was exchanging Sake cups and proclaiming themselves brothers in all but blood," said Harry, before looking over to Ace and Luffy. Both brothers are frozen in absolute shock. The words he just spoke connected to one person in their heads.

"Our family comes from another world, we are bound through love and magic. Blood never matters to us," he said.

Their mouths hung open in complete shock. They are most likely wondering how on earth how on earth he knew. Most of the Marines and pirates just looked confused, wondering who he is talking.

"Ace, Luffy, when you exchanged sake cups with Sabo, as you both are of Potter Blood, you welcomed him into the family. He was your magical bound brother. By all rights,he was a full member of the Potter. His family, and the dragon will face the consequences of their actions," he said, before noticing the tears coming down the boys faces.

"Hold on," started Akainu, stepping forward. Harry turned to the admiral. Holding his hand up. He began to chant a spell he read in the book. A gold thread erupted from his hand, hitting the admiral in the chest. Harry turned his hand palm up as the thread seemed to grow larger, pulling something from Akainu. The golden thread became a ball. The thread left Akainu, going to Harry's hand.

"I have taken back the gift stolen. The curse of the sea will remain," Harry, as the last of the thread joined the golden thread in hand. The light vanished to show a devil fruit. Akainu fell forward onto the ground, his mouth open in shock.

"How," whispered Akainu, shock written on his face.

Harry smirked as the admiral realized that he no longer had his devil fruit power.

"These fruits are creations of the Potter. Any fruit that that has caused anyone to loose the ability to swim has been stolen from the Potter family. It is the cursed placed on the fruit to get revenge. If I find anyone is abusing the gift created from my family, they will lose there ability," said Harry, before the fruit vanished from his hand. He knew it went into his trunk. The gasps he heard caused him smile at them.

*_Marshall D. Teach your days are numbered since you killed a member of the Potter family * _he said into the fat man's head, as soon as they made eye contact. The fat man quickly became several shades paler than he already is.

The younger Marines are all extremely pale, they knew he had power, just not this much power. How can one person have so much power.

"Sengoku, I will speak to you later. I wish to spend a few days with my newly acquired family," he said, before walking up to Garp, glaring at him.

"Listen to me, you bastard. Family or not, what you did to those boys is abuse. Raise your hand to them again, I will use drastic measures," he snarled at Garp, who took a step back in shock. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. It is about time.

The Vice Admiral could only stare as the young boy turn around, stalking towards the massive form of Whitebeard. Many of the Pirates did not know how to respond as the boy stopped in front of the calculating figure.

The younger man gave the older man a very hard look. His emerald eyes looked as if they were searching the soul of the leader of the Whitebeard pirates. Seconds past, before looked over all over Whitebeards children.

"Your the one Ace sees as his pops right,"he asked, an idea popping into his head. The leader gave him a hard look, before smiling.

"He is my pops," snapped Ace, snapping out of his shocked state. The boy turned to Ace, before turning back to Whitebeard.

Harry smiled up at the man, and said," welcome to the Potter family. You and all your children are welcome to join my family. I always wanted a big family!" The mouths that fell open made him start laughing. At his laughing, their mouths snapped shut. The Marines seemed more shocked than anything. A few fainted in shock.

Harry turned to the shocked Marines before sighing. They really did not understand the agreement his family had with the World Government. These idiots are clearly overthinking everything.

"They are not untouchable. If they break laws they will be accountable. The only things that can not be done to a members of the Potter family is for them to be tortured or executed. Being killed in a battlefield is one thing. Murdering a member who can't defend themselves is another," Harry said, before realization dawned on the shocked Marines faces. Literately nothing is changing, other then they can't kill them.

"Are you really a lord," asked Haruta, giving a hard look. Harry looked down at his very large cloths. No wonder they didn't believe him right a sigh, he waved his hand over his cloth. His pants shrunk to fit. Then he pulled the trunk out of his pocket. Setting it on the ground, he tapped the button twice. The trunk grew to normal size. Opening the lid, he stepped into the trunk. He walked down the stairs, ignoring the shouts being shouted by everyone.

He went down to the main bedroom to find lightly baggy shorts, and a simple red shirt. He came up to close the trunk. Then he came out.

"Why are you so skinny," asked Whitebeard, drawing his attention. Harry looked down at himself. He knew that he is litterly skin and bones. He has nothing to eat in the last two weeks.

"My mother's relatives didn't want to feed the freak," said Harry with a shrug. The emerald eyed boy looked extremly shocked at the angered looked he received from everyone, Marines and Pirates alike. Instantly, he knew he was not in a world like his own.

"Is this why you want a big family," asked Whitebeard, giving him a sad look. Harry nodded, before looking Whitebeard in the eyes.

" I need all the help I can get. There is a war going on in the other world, I need to get stronger to stop it. I will do what I can to help this world, but I need to learn what I can do to change my world fror the better from here,' Harry said, before turning to Sengoku too.

"I will need to learn about regulations or laws you have here that allow peace, as well as the punishments for not following those laws. Everything I learn here will help me with that world," Harry said, before looking around to see everyone staring at him in shock.

"Why can't you just leave the world to rot," asked a pirate, looking at him with confusion on his face.  
Harry looked at the idiot, before sighing.

"Before I was even born, a prophecy was made. Ever since that prophecy was made, I became the savior of the world The civilians wont lift a finger to save themselves. If they do, the ministry will just put them in prison because the person they defended themselves against is like a world noble from here," Harry said, before rubbing his rubbing his scar. It hurt! It hurt! It hurt so much.

Harry didn't realize he started screaming, or the fact he fell to his knees, holding his scar. His scar is bleeding black liqiud. It is coming out at a fast pace. It was not long before the black liqiud stopped flowing. The pirates and Marines hovered over his form, Whitebeard holding him.

The doctor check over him telling them that something evil was imbedded in his forehead, but something destroyed it. Whatever that dark mass was is no longer going to be a problem for the Potter Lord. With a sigh, Harry leaned closer to the nearest heat source. Whitebeard picked him up.  
The boy just remained sleeping.

Edward turned to Sengoku, before the man nodded his head. The pirates left with one look. The prisoners were all taken to different islands, where they were dropped off.

Luffy went with the Whitebeard Pirates, who stayed near the Amazon island, where they are waiting for Harry to wake up.

The cook managed to get a hold of Marines headquarters, and made a nutrition plan for the black haired boy. The pirates were all waiting with baited breath for the boy to wake. They were getting hundred upon hundred of call of the snail phone about the boy.

0000

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. The walls are a grainy wood, which show how well it is is cared for. The bedroom is full of medical supplied, herbs, and book. It remind him of places he has read about in books before. The bed he is sleeping in a single bed, but it is extremely comfortable. Looking down, Harry noticed that he is completely starkers. With a bright blush on his face, he looked over to see a pair of comfortable blue pirate pants, a red shirt, and a gold sash. Right next to the sash is the shrunken trunk, his wand, and his old cloths.

Quickly, he put on the clean clothes. As soon as he was dressed, he made his way out of the room. As soon as he stepped int the hallway, he could hear people talking loudly.

"You will not wake him. He needs to sleep it off," he heard being snapped at someone. Were they arguing about him?

"Children, listen to the doctor," said Whitebeard over the worried children, who are all talking at one. They keep demanding update on the Potter boy. They really don't know his first name, so they do not know what to call him. Harry followed the noise, before coming outside. He saw every eye turn towards him. Before he could stop himself, he found himself blushing like crazy.

"Hi," he said, with a small wave of his hand. The doctor turned, before looking him over.

"No saying hi to anyone just yet young man. You are going to the dinning hall immediately," said the doctor, reminding him of a mother he saw in the store once.

"Lead the way then," Harry said back, before the doctor smiled. The doctor is a middle aged man. He could not be over the age of fourty. He has brown hair, which is slightly grey. His eyes are hazel, and his face thin. The man has a waddle of a walk. Harry just followed the man, trying not to laugh.

Quickly, Harry tried to find a way to memorize the hallways, but he quickly got lost. He stepped into the dinning hall and gasped. This place is an absolute mess. There is food everywhere, over the floor, walls, ceiling, and tables. Harry did the only thing that made sense.

He shoved every single person out of the dinning hall. He let them back in half an hour later. The room is sparkling clean. Harry let the men back in, before walking to the kitchen. The Kitchen is suprisingly clean. The cook turned to him, giving him a smile.

"Hello lad, my name is Greg. I am the cook. Take a seat. Your food will be out in a moment. Harry turned around to see several men sitting down. Greg brought their food out first. Harry glare at the large man, who was about to grab the foood with his hands.

"If you make a mess, you will clean it," he said, before taking a seat at another table. All the men in the room were sitting still before Greg brought out a medium sized bowl. He set the bowl in front of Harry, along with a spoon.

"Eat until you are full. The doctors orders says you are to be eating five to six meals a day until your stomach gets large enough to handle a full meal," said Greg, before walking back into the kitchen. Harry immediatly digged in. As soon as he took a bite of the food, he hummed with approval.

Although, he could only eat a bit, he savored every bit. The bowl is not even half empty. Harry really hated those bastrd durlseys. Oh right, he forgot to take to his nutrition potion. Tapping the wood table in front of him, he drew a rune. The rune glowed bright, before a small potion and a vial appeared. Suddenly, three more appeared.

"Is it time to start those already," he asked himself, before uncorking the nutrition vial already. He had been taking these for a month. The potion is a light blue, and taste like petrified couch stuffing. Trying not to gag at the taste, he swallowed the potion whole.

He uncorked the next potion. This potion is a bone strengthening potion. As soon as it it drunk, the potion enters the bloodstream, an finds the bones. It gives them what they need to be stronger, thicker, and more durable. The potion is light pink. He will be taking these three times a day for the next three weeks. This potion taste surpisingly, like milk.

The next potion is a simple immune booster. Because he did not bet the vitamins he needed growing up, his immune system is very weak right now. He will be taking these for two months, just to get his immune system up to par with everyone else. This potion taste like black liquorish.

The last and final potion is a eye correcting potion. This is a set of ten potions. He will be taking this potion once a week for the next ten weeks. This way his eyes will slowly heal and adjust to his new setting. Gagging at the horrid taste, he managed to stuff the final potion down.

"What were those," asked Greg, giving him a hard look. The grey haired cook gave him a look, it made him feel as if he got caught doing something wrong.

"They are potions that will help me with my healing. The first potion is a nutrition potion, I must take it three times a day. It not only helps me get nutrition help, but it allows for faster absorbtion. The second is a bone strengthening potion. It does exactly as the name says. The next is an immune booster. The final is an eyes correction potion. Besides the eye correcting potion, I take every potion every day," said Harry, meeting the man's eyes.

The man gave him a hard look, before sighed. Greg ruffled his hair, before muttering," as long as it is not hurting you."

Harry gave a small smile, before standing. He followed a random pirate back out to the deck. As soon as he saw the sun, he had to smile. It has been so long since he has seen the sun. For so long, he has been cooped up in that room, being starved and with nothing to do. With the windows boarded up, he could not see the sun at all. His once tan skin is now snow white.

"Basking in the sun," he heard. Turning, he saw Ace smiling at him.

"Besides the attack on you, this is the first time I have been allowed to be in the sun for weeks," Harry said, before turning back up the big yellow ball.

He could feel the heat coming from the sun, and he could not help but smile. He is outside. He has no rule or regulations that he has to follow. He is not a slave to those horrible people right now. There were so many things he wants to do, to try.

"What is on your mind kid," he head, before looking behind him to see Whitebeard, with his hand on Ace's shoulder. The fire boy has flames in his hands. Harry tends to forget how angry people can get over his abuse. Well, no one int he wizarding world cared.

"There are so many thing I want to try. I want to go to a carnival, try expensive food, go flying, learn new things, and much more. This world has so many things I was never allowed to do in my home world," said Harry with a smile.

" Hey Pops, lets go to Shabaody Archipelago," said Marco, transforming as he lands. Harry stared at shock. This boy just turned into a phoenix!  
"You just turned into a Phoenix! Do you have all the abilities a phoenix have while in that form," he asked. The male looked really confused. This world must not know a lot about phoenixes.  
"Abilities? Phoenix can do more then just fly," asked Marco, looking confused.

"Phoenix are known as one of the most light creatures in existence. There are several types of phoenixes, as they take after the elements. Yours seems to the the winter or a water phoenix. When a phoenix sings a song, they can effect the people around them. If you sing a song to rally the men, it will give them courage. Sing a sad song, and they will feel depressed. Then you have the healing powers of a phoenix. They come from the tears. Phoenix tears that are given freely are a lot stronger then forced phoenix tears. Phoenix can teleport too," said Harry, as the mouth of the male fell even further to the ground.

"So what can a winter phoenix do," asked Marco, completely enraptured.

"I am not entirely sure. A fire phoenix can start fires. I think I read that water phoenixes can control the sea. They can create storms, control weather, that kind of stuff," said Harry with a shrug.

"How can I find out if I can do that," asked Marco, coming a little closer.

"Meditate, find your center, and then talk to the animal spirit inside you," said Harry, before everyone froze.

"Spirit," asked Whitebeard.

"Yeah. The one who created the devil fruits spoke of contracts with those of the spirit world. Ace, when he ate the fruit, made a contract with a fire spirit. Marco, with a soul of phoenix. Those with the weird powers, are spirit of former gods, or objects that were so loved that became a spirit. Luffy has the spirit of a rubber-band. The story behind it, is that a little girl's older brother went away to way. He left her the most prized possession he had, the rubber band he thought gave him good luck. The girl wore it every day praying. The band felt so loved, it grew to have a spirit of it's own. That is how it was explained in the book, but I am not so sure," Harry said, thinking back to the book.  
That book had so much information in it, it is crazy.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be doing a work out regimen to get yourself in shape. We need you healthy," said Whitebeard, still holding the now sleeping Ace's shoulder. Ah, the sleeping curse. Everyone one of Potter blood has it. He has it, but his magic would force him to stay awake. He would not like the beating he would get from the Dursleys.

"Food," was shouted. Harry turned to see Luffy eating a lot of food, all at once. How on earth could he eat that much? Wait, he would rather not know. Sometimes it is better just not asking.

As soon as Ace woke, they shared stored of their past. Their adventures are a lot better then his. They seemed shocked at what he was forced to go through. Harry just stared at the hat on Luffy's head with interest. Casper Potter told him of the beloved straw hat that he left behind all those years.

"Luffy, may I take a look at your hat," he asked. Luffy looked like he really wanted to say no, but handed over the hat to Harry. Harry looked inside the hat. As soon as he touched the hat, five ghostly figures appeared above the hat. All five sleeping, dreaming. Harry recognized four of them. The first is Casper Potter, and the second is Gol D. Roger. The third is Shanks, and the final one is Luffy.

The ghostly figures vanished seconds later. Harry looked at it one more time, before sighing.

"So this is the heirloom," He said, before setting the hat on Luffy's head.

"You take good care of this. This is a family heirloom. This hat holds the memories of all the adventures it has gone on, except the memory of where Roger hid the One Piece. That man sure was smart, he figured out the enchantments on the hat," Harry said smiling. Luffy looked up at his hat in wonder.

"So this has memories of the pirate king, and shanks in it. That is so awesome," said Luffy, getting stars in his eyes again. How on earth do they do that?

Harry just laughed at the boy.

"The memories are for the next generations, so they may see what their ancestors have accomplished," said Harry, before noticing Ace look at the hat with hatred and a little sadness.

"Ace, I know you hate your father, because you think he abandoned you. He would have have died before you were born any way. Before his final journey, he found out that he picked up a disease. In that last year, he became the pirate King, and left a legacy so that he will be remembered. Your father is no more evil then Luffy is. It may surprise you, but it is scary how much those two are alike," said Harry, before eyes turned to Luffy. The loud mouth boy, who is the strongest kid they have met is exactly like Roger. They began to think of how strong he will be in the next few years, before shuddering.

"Really, I am like roger. So cool," said Luffy, his eye stars got even larger. There is nothing else he could do, but laugh at the boy. This boy sure is fun to be around. Many of the others stared at Luffy, before joining in.

"How do you know so much about us," demanded Ace, his face getting all serious. Harry sighed, before standing. After quickly making his way back to the doctors room he grabbed the trunk and his wand. As soon as he reached the deck, the pirates had all gathered around to see what he got. He set the trunk down, before enlarging it. Opening it, he whispered," accio family book."

The book flew up into his hand. Quickly, he closed the trunk. Then sitting down, he opened the book to list the name of family members.

"This has the name of every living Potter on here. It doesn't not matter if they are blood or not. I select one name, say Luffy," he said, before poking Luffy's name.

Harry set the book on his lap as the hologram of baby Luffy is being cuddled by his mother. Her mouth is running miles per minute as she hugged him close. The women is a beauty. Her scarlet hair is flowing in the night breeze. The baby in her arms is just content, smiling with all might. Although the baby does not have teeth, it is definitely Luffy's smile.

"Is that my mom," asked Luffy, looking at the little image.

"Yes. Her name was Sophie. I do not know much more about her though," said Harry before selecting another name. This time, it is Ace. The son of the Pirate King froze as he saw the lovely blond women holding a baby close to her chest.

"This is where she named you," said Harry. Ace looked extremely sad after that.

"Now you stop that," he snapped at the saddened boy. Ace looked up at him in shocked eyes.

"Our mothers both died the same way, to protect their children. It is our job to live a good life to make them proud. Your mother will always be watching you, never forget that," Harry told the boy, who just sat as still as a statue. The boy did the most shocking thing. Tears began to escape Ace's eyes. The now sobbing boy's family quickly surrounded the boy, hugging him close.

After Ace stopped crying, he started to get picked on. Then the flustered boy started to deny it. Harry selected his name, and began to watch his parents playing with him. He was so into watching his parents, he did not notice all eyes turned to back to him. When he looked up, he saw all the eyes on him, before snapping the book shut.

The awkward moment vanished when Greg came out with a bowl of soup. Harry blinked, it couldn't be time to eat again already. Greg handed him the food, and spoon. Slowly, he began to eat. He did not even eat a fourth of the soup this time. He is still full from the food earlier. When he could not eat anymore, he set the bowl down.

He saw the shocked look on some of the pirates face. Tapping his trunk, he summoned one of his nutrition potion. Glaring at the potion, he uncorked it. With a grimace, he swallowed it whole. He managed to get it down without gagging. He threw the vial back into the trunk, before leaning back, waiting for his stomach to settle. He is so full. He has never been this full before. It is strange for him. It felt as if he is going to explode.

Is this what it is like to ever eat on Thanksgiving? So weird. He leaned back against the hard wood surface of the ship. He felt tired too. This tired is not like working to the bone tired, but sleepy tired.

He could feel hands picking him up from his spot on the ground. When had it become night? Why did he have a large blanket covering him? Looking up, he saw Whitebeard smiling down at him. The massive man just gave him a large smile, as he carried him through the ship. He was taken back to the doctors off. The book and the trunk are laying on the ground besides the bed, organized. Whitebeard sat him on the chair next to the doctor's desk. He was then turned around to find another steaming bowl of soup in front of him.

"Eat as much as you can, then it is off to bed with you," said Whitebeard, giving him a stern look. This is definitely different then the hard look he got before. This is the look he has seen fathers give their children. He felt really happy that someone is looking at him like that. With a nod, he picked up the spoon, and began to dig in.

The soup is so good. He wants to savor every taste. However, he is starting to feel sleepy.

The next thing he knows, he waking up to see Whitebeard holding him. He just had his first Narcolepsy attack. That is so weird. It is not that shocking, most potters had the condition. He thought it passed him, because it has never happened before. Maybe coming to this world triggered his gene or something.

Before he could do anything, he was picked up by Whitebeard again. He was placed into the small bed, which felt soft to the touch. Whitebeard pulled the blanket over him. Harry just looked up at the larger male with a sleepy smile.

"Good night Harry," said Whitebeard, standing up to leave. Just as Whitebeard left, he whispered," goodnight pops."

He was asleep before the door clicked shut.

0000

When Harry awoke again, it was before dawn. Surprisingly, most of the crew is up by now. They were running around, doing different jobs. Harry, who was immediately ushered to the kitchens, sat down to eat another bowl of soup. After eating and taking his potion, he was taken to the navigators room. This is where Whitebeard, Ace, and Marco are sitting around a snail phone.

"How is Lord Potter doing today," he heard through the snail phone. It was the voice of Sengoku. Harry took a seat right beside Whitebeard, before picking up the receiver.

"I am doing fine today," he said into the receiver. Immediately, he could hear several relieved sighs. Where they really that worried about him? Why would someone he didn't know care so much for him, just after meeting him.

"I don't think Lord Potter understands how important he is in this world," said Whitebeard, causing him to look up at the larger man in complete confusion. How important is he?

"Harry, your like a god here. There are many things that have needed to be changed but the former world nobles would not allow it. You have absolute power. Anything you says goes," said Ace, before Harry felt his mouth fall open in shock. He has that much power? How on earth does he have that much power?

Ideas began to run through his head, and he began to smile.

00000000

**Tell me what you think! This is mostly a rough draft. I am having trouble writing lately because my own computer is not working now. I am on my families computer. I can't seem to think well when someone is hovering over my shoulder. **

**From  
**

**Youikina  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now before you go an complain about this chapter being too short, I have something to say. This was longer, but I decided it would be better to split it up a little bit. **

**The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**from **

**Youikina**

* * *

Things have certainly changed over the last few weeks since he came to this world. Being taken care of is not something he is used to, but he quickly got to know that Whitebeard pirates always take after their own. Hence forth, they tried to spoil him, but Whitebeard had to get them too back off some times.

One of the things that changed around here is the pirate classification status. There are two types of statuses, Adventurer and plunderer. Adventurers are more likely to pay for their stuff, and are looking for some cool things to do. They will not harm anyone unless attacked, or if they see the need to defend someone. Plunderers are the ones who steal, kill without being provoked, and are a hazard to be around.

Since the two listing went out, it has made it a lot easier to catch the plunderers easier, and made lives a little bit simpler for the adventurers.

The second thing is that it is illegal to own any kind of slave. Anyone caught having a slave against their will is an automatic ten year sentence. The third is abuse of any kind will not be tolerated, and will land the person in jail. The fourth is children must be sent into some sort formal education, until they are at least 15 years old.

The fifth is everyone is equal, it does not matter if you are a giant, mermaid, human, or anything else. Everyone is equal. It is simple. He plans on heading to mermaid island soon. After spending a little time with Luffy, he sent him off to train with Rayleigh. Well, not before removing his devil fruit curse. Who knew Luffy is one hell of a swimmer?

He sent off his phoenix with a letter to Shanks, and Robin. He wanted to meet them. He has a special present for Robin, when she comes. He has been putting on a little weight, but he still has much to go. He can barley eat half a bowl of soup at lunch. His bones are going to be extremely strong when he is done with the bone strengthening potions.

The best thing to happen so far is that he can see without glasses. He had never been so happy in his life is when he woke up and everything was crystal clear.

Marco seemed to make contact with the animal spirit in side of him. Turns out that he is a water phoniex. He can't control storms yet, but at least he know how sing to rally the men. It appears to make them work faster.

It did not take long for Shanks to show up. He immediately hugged Harry, and they got talking. Shanks started to get Harry to loosen up a bit more. He tried to get Harry to drink, but Whitebeard stepped in. Shanks quickly backed down before Harry turned to Yassop.

"Yassop, do not be afraid if Usopp punches you in the face the first time he sees you," he said, before the man gasped in shock. This man clearly did not understand why his son would want to punch him.

"You left him to fend for himself Yassop. After his mother died, he had no one there," said Harry, before Yassop stared at him in shock.

"She died," he asked, looking at him, before tears began to pour down his face.

"Calm yourself Yassop, for your son has followed in your footsteps. He has even met Daddy along the way. Your son already has a bounty on his head," said Harry before Yassop looked up at him in shock.

"I believe he went by Sogeking when he was given his bounty. You can not see his face but it is him. The reason why he was wearing a mask is because he had gotten into a fight with his captain, Luffy."

Yassop's mouth dropped a foot, before the red haired pirates began to laugh hard at the now very shocked Yassop.

"His dream is to become a brave man of the sea, because he is the son a pirate," said Harry, before Yassop's mouth snapped shut.

"My Usopp, I am so proud of him,' said Yassop, as he stood tall with pride.

The rest of the time was a huge party, before Shanks left with his crew.

0000000000

Nico Robin came a week later. She was very polite, but Harry could see the pain she felt from her suffering. She did not need to go through what she went through as a child, If her father had not been already dead, then the world government would be suffering horribly for their crimes. As she sat as they had herbal tea, Harry pulled the book up from his lap. He held it up to her. She smiled as she grabbed the book. She opened the book and gasped in shock. On the inside were sketches of all the people, mostly the scholars from Ohara.

"Behind the sketches are every single book in the Potter, Black and Ohara libraries. It seems the world Governemnt saved most of the books. This book will never changed in size, and will remain by your side for the rest of your days," said Harry.

Robin started to cry right then and there. She pulled Harry into a very tight hug, and he patted her back as she calmed down.

"Thank you so much," she said crying.

"Hush now Cousin, you are family. I will always protect my family," laughed Harry as he held her closer.

They stayed like that for a while, before they actually got into really talking.

His family is going to heal and be stronger then ever. Harry looked forward to getting to know all of his family, including Dragon and Garp.

**Note: Harry wont stay godlike forever. For now, he will basically be taken care of like a kid should, so he can actually feel like he has a family. Also, look forward to Garp and Sengoku getting pranked in the next chapter. **

**From**

**Youikina**


End file.
